Pokemon Vacation
by fanaic fanfic
Summary: My very first story! (WARNING, LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

I was camping in the great outdoors. "Finally away from people" I had never really enjoyed talking or hanging out with people. I wasn't nervous or scared to be around them, I just never had the urge to talk to them. "Okay whats we got here?" I rummaged through my lightly packed duffle bag. I had never worried about bringing weapons or tools, everything I needed was contained in 3 pokeballs. Well, two ultra balls and a premier ball that I found in granite cave a year before. "Everyone come on out!" With a bright flash three pokemon stood before me, a Weavile, an Absol named storm, and a flareon. "Flare! Flare!" flareon jumped excitedly on me, knocking my down. "Okay okay! I get it youre glad to be out, stop it girl" I chuckled. Weavile soon joined in the harassment, licking my face. "Hey! Hahaha, cut it out guys" "SOL!" We all turned around to see storm standing there, looking displeased. "Awww is someone jealous?" "SOL! Absol.." Storm ducked her head down trying to hide her blushing. She was a recent addition to the team and continually acted like she didn't like me. However, it was painfully obvious she did. Even though she is relatively new, she is my strongest pokemon. Storm and I had not yet quite bonded as much as we had liked, so we did not always get along. "Alright girls, time to set up camp!" "wea! Weavile!" We spent the next 30 minuets getting everything ready. "Flareon, could you light the fire for me?" "flare!" she yelped excitedly. At just that time I heard a noise coming from the east. "Huh?" Storm immediately jumped in front of me and took a defensive stance. "ABSOL!" she was adorable. Since she was fairly young and female, she didn't have the deep intimidating cry most absol did. I noticed something a few inches under her tail. Her fur was matted and appeared to be wet. Before I had time to think about what it was, a stream of white-hot flames came darting toward me. Suddenly it was stopped by a beam of dark purple-and-black rings. "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW" I yelled. "Sol" She gestured toward a pokemon in the distance. "What is that?" "PIX" the mon screams at a distance. It slowly walks forward. "woah a vulpix?" Something was different about it. Its fur wasn't red or light orange like vulpix are usually, but instead a golden-yellow color. "SHINY" I screamed. I called storm back. "Sorry girl but you cant fight her, youll kill her" Storm backed away, swaying her hips side to side. "huh?" "why was she swinging her hips like that?" Storm gave me a small smile and continued walking. As if reading my mind, weavile sped past me. "Vile!" she gave vulpix a false swipe, barely leaving the creature conscious. Weavile looked back at me and I coulda sworn she winked at me. I watched her as she walked back towards me. "She looks like shes sticking her butt up when she walks." I stated. "Maybe its just mey eyes playing ticks on me" I said. Attention back to the vulpix, I noticed it had fallen on its side. "Gotcha!" I pulled out a pokeball and chucked it at the vulpix. "Come on, come on!" "One, Two!" Suddenly the capsule exploded and the shiny vulpix stood, uncaptured, before me. "What the? How did you manage to escape that?" I questioned. "What now?" I thought. "I cant attack her and I only have a few more pokeballs left" There was a long pause. "Okay" I started "you wanna play hardball?" "Lets start the game" I reached into my bag and pulled out a purple and white pokeball with a small "M" on the front. "Seems like as good a time as any" I smirked. I launched the capsule at the pokemon, finally hearing that sound of a freshly caught friend. "WHOOP WHOOP" I screamed.

A few hours later when I had calmed down, I released vulpix from its pokeball. It looked frightened. I dropped everything I had that may look scary. "Its okay, no need to be scared." I held out a bunch of bright blue oran berries I had picked an hour ago. "Here, eat as many of these as you can, they'll make you feel better" I said in the softest voice I could. Recognizing the berries, vulpix gorged herself on as many as she could. "Hungry?" I said jokingly. "pix!" "alright, mind if I see if im dealing with a princess or a prince?" I asked. "vul?" vulpix said confused. She then lit up after realizing what I had asked. She turned around and lifted her 6 tails as high as she could. "uhm it seems a bit too eager to do this" I thought. I looked and saw a wet patch of fur and a peek of pink in the middle. "Ah I see" I spoke. "thank you ma'am" I relayed. Soon after the events of the day had taken their toll. I was ready to sleep, but had to take care of something first. I snuck off into the woods with a magazine tucked under my armpit. "Now to relieve this tension." I smirked. I opened the magazine and revealed nude women all over the page. Some were riding guys, some were fingering themselves or other girls, others were just making sexy poses. "yes" I whispered as I slid my pants down to my knees, revealing a 6 ½ long cock, fully erected and oozing precum. I chose a picture to get off to, and began to slowly stroke my cock. "ahhhh" moaned. "yeah flannery, rub your clit for me" I panted. After 15 minuets of jacking off I heard a noise come from the camp site. I turned around to see Storm looking directly at me. I froze not knowing how to react. "I- you should be asleep." I spat out nervously. "you have worked hard today" I continued. "sol" storm said seductively "wha-" I was cut off by a long slow lick all the way up my cock. Storm had looked up at me with a sexy look in her eyes. Ive never been attracted to a pokemon before, but now I couldn't think of anything but penetrating my absol. "what are you doing girl? We ca-" I was cut short by the sensation of my cock hitting the back of absols thoat. I tried as hard as I could to muffle the moan but it escaped past my lips. She began to bob up and down, deepthroating my cock with no problem, like she had done this before. She went all the way down and stopped, then looked up at me with lust-filled eyes. "S-Storm… don't stop" she didn't need anymore motivation. She resumed sucking my cock, bobbing her head fiercely. This was heaven. Feeling storms hot, wet mouth rubbing against my cock made me want to cum right then and there. "Ahh.. storm.." Sensing that I couldn't hold it in any longer, she increased her speed and sucked harder. "Im cumming!" I screamed as storm backed away until just the tip of my cock was in her muzzle as thick ropes of cum shot into her mouth. She moaned softly at the feeling of hot white seed coating her tongue. She swallowed it all happily and licked her lips. She then turned around and raised her tail and I saw what it was I noticed before. The matted fur and swaying hips. She is in heat. Soaked. Horny. "storm.." I was interrupted by her backing her sex against my face. "sol absol" she begged. I stuck my tongue out and lightly prodded her clit. This sent jolts of pleasure through her, making her shake and release a small moan. "Hahaha, horny little slut are we?" I teased. Storm nodded fiercely and backed up more, desperately trying to feel my tongue on her clit again. "how about this" I said as I stuck one finger in her, making her cry out in pure ecstasy. "you like that girl?" I asked lustily. "sol!" storm yelped excitedly. Suddenly she began backing up on my finger as hard as she could, pushing my hand back. "Absol! Soooool~" My finger was now coated with her sweet juice. I decided to take it a step further and add 2 more fingers. As I added more fingers into her wet pussy she began to buck wildly against my hand. I felt her pussy start to clamp down on my fingers. I knew she was close. "sol?" she suddenly stopped and sniffed the air before looking back at me. "what the? How am I already hard again?!" I questioned as she stared at my now erect cock. I stood up and looked at absol. "I don't get it girl, I just came" I said confused. "sol. Ab absol" she purred. She began backing up against me, telling me to fuck her. "I cant do that girl. Im bigger than any male absol, I don't want to hurt you" "sol.." storm gave me a sad look. I couldn't take it. The sexiness of her body and the cuteness of her face made me cave. " fine" I finally said. "Sol! Absol!" she yelped. Storm then raised her ass as far up as she could with her head on the ground. I walked up to her and began to rub my dick against her clit, making her shiver with pleasure. "You want it? Beg for it" I teased. "Absol! Sol sol sol! Ab absol!" I don't speak pokemon, but I could tell she was saying "yes master, fuck me please. Fuck your little slut" "good girl" I smiled. I began to ease my cock inside of her, feeling my tip being engulfed by her pussy. "Oh my god storm, youre so tight.." the sensation of the tip of my cock rubbing up against the inside of her wet pussy made me want to blow my load inside of her. "sooooool~" she moaned loudly. "if you can hardly take the tip of my cock how do you expect to take all of it?' I pondered. "absol" she cooed, then slammed back against me, causing my full length to ram inside of her. "SOOOOOOL" Storm screamed and shook at the feeling of my entire cock inside of her. Her eyes were lust-filled and she was drooling. "Holy sh-shit storm.. this is so good.. youre such a dirty little slut" "sol" she gave me a sexy smile and started bouncing on my cock. " storm.. mm.." I grabbed hold of her hips and started pumping in and out, slowly. Feeling the tip of my cock hit the back of her pussy, feeling her juices all over my cock. "sol?" storm looked up at me with a confused look. "what, to slow for you?" I questioned. "sol!" storm said nodding her head. "fine then. Ill fuck you like a slut should be fucked." I grabbed storms butt tighter and pulled all the way back until just the tip of my cock was in her, and rammed it back inside. "Fuck me master! Fuck my brains out! It feels so good! Yes!" "what the?" I had stopped fucking her and pulled out, confused. "did you just talk?!" "yes. I always could have, couldn't you understand me?" she asked confused. "yes but always just absol. Why can I understand you now?" then I had a sudden flashback to something I had read in lavaridge town. "oh yeah, wasn't there something about a person being able to understand and communicate with pokemon when the bond between the two is strongest?" "huh" I said. "master, we can talk about this later just please, fuck me!" hearing her voice saying actual words made me go wild. I fucked her as hard as I possibly could. "you like that you little slut?" "oh yes master! Fuck me! Fuck your little slut! Ram your cock into me as hard as you can! Yes!" her sleazy tone and words made the moment even hotter. "RAM YOUR COCK IN ME. FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM. SHOW ME YOURE MY MASTER. YES! YES! IM CUMMING" storm moaned loudly as her pussy clamped around my dick and she experienced an earth-shattering orgasm. Her body went limp and she was drooling and panting. "no, im not done with you yet" I picked her up and started to fuck her again. I was close. Really close. "fuck storm, youre so sexy" I said in a lusty voice. "im going to cum in you whether you like it or not" lust had completely take me over. I was blind. Only thinking about fucking storm. "yes master, please cum deep in my pussy" storm cooed. I think she was enjoying this more than I was. "shoot your hot cum in my wet pussy, mark your property" she moaned. "im cumming!" I screamed as this hot spurts of cum filled her pussy. The feeling of cum filling her pussy pushed her over the edge again. Sending waves of orgasmic pleasure pulsing throughout her body. "y-y-y-yeees-s!" she moaned, before collapsing fully on the ground, cum dripping out of her pussy as she lay there panting after hours of fucking her master. I knew from that day on, our relationship would be much different than before. This was the first and certainly not the last time we fuck. I cleaned myself up, wiping mine and storms cum off of my dick with my hand. "storm, wake up babygirl" I coaxed. " you aren't done you have to clean up." I said teasingly. "mmm" absol seductively licked the mixture of our cum off of my hand before licking it off of my cock. "like it?" I asked. "yes. Its delicious master" "haha, good slut. Come on, lets head back to the site and go to bed" I suggested. "I know youre tired now" I chuckled. "haha" storm giggled. We walked back to the campsite


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people of the internet! I am sorry that this is so late, dealing with money problems in the household has been rough. I apologize for the poor paragraphing in part one, however it won't be corrected, I suppose ill just better myself as I go. Thank you to the people who are still waiting and I am sorry for the long wait, im getting wifi back Tuesday so ill upload a lot more. I want to continue this story but should I make another story as well that doesn't have NSFW? I was just wondering because this story itself isn't just going to be smut, I actually have a relatively good plot planned out. WARNING: There is much more sex in this one. Anyway since most of you wont read all of this ill go on XD

"Wea! Weavile!"

"Oh cmon girl, its too early to be up" I whined.

I sluggishly dragged my hand up to check the time.

"Oh well fuck it is 12:03 I should've been up hours ago"

"Well, alright then I suppose I better get ready…. In a few minuets" I playfully said to my Weavile.

"Wea!" she barked with an annoyed tone

"I was just kidding girl im up" I added quickly

"Vile?"

"What?" i asked

Then I realized what she saw, and in one swift movement, freaked out slipped on my sleeping bag and bashed my head on the ground. There were 2 or 3 white pieces of fur matted to my face.

"fuck.." "how am I going to get out of this one" I silently thought

Absol's fur must have stuck to my face from me licking her cunt. I was panicking but I didn't show it.

"I-its just some melted marshmallow from the smores last night" I nervously stated

While she didn't seem even the slightest bit convinced she just continued on waking the others up.

"Close one" I whispered under my breath

After I cleaned myself up I headed outside my tent to prepare some breakfast for myself and the girls. Last night left me starving. I came across my 4 pokemon that were waiting to be fed.

"Hey flare our fire has turned into a coal bed, ill go gather some wood so we can cook this fish I caught while everyone was sleeping"

"Storm, Youre coming with me, I cant cut down trees with my mind ya know" I said teasingly

"Yes of course master"

"Haha, lets go"

We trailed off into the woods looking for some dead trees to fuel the fire.

"Lets see here.."

"ah this is a good one!" I said glancing over at Storm.

Almost instantaneously she dashed towards the tree and sliced through the base of the large oak, cutting through the wood like a hot knife through butter. The enormous tree came thundering down, but a millisecond before it hit the ground storm diced the tree with lightning fast speed, turning the oak into neatly cut pieces of wood.

"Damn!" I said impressed

"Ive never seen anything like that!"

"it was nothing really"

Storm shyly looked down trying to hide her blushing

"That was amazing girl!"

"thank you" she stuttered trying to hide her reddening face

"Aww, no need to be embarrassed girl" I assured

"alrighty now I had better get this firewood back before flareon has me for din-"

"master! Master! Look what I found" she muffled

"You know I cant understand you with your mouth full" I stated mockingly

Storm dashed towards me with something- make that 2 somethings in her mouth.

I held my hand out so she could give me the objects. She lay the objects in my hand excitedly, looking up at me and wagging her tail, seemingly waiting for a reaction. I held the 2 objects in a patch of sunlight breaking the treeline.

"Marbles?" I questioned, further inspecting the strange orbs

"No master look at the weird symbol thingy! It looks like the same symbol that those big league pokemon trainers have!" she mentioned happily.

My eyes went wide

"Are these.. mega stones?!" I jumped

"That's awesome! I can mega evolve my little girl and make her even stronger!"

"oh.. yeah that's great master.." she stated sadly

She sniffled and shook, it was clear she was about to cry

"Hey storm"

"Yes master?" she said with a sniff, trying to hide her tears

"You realize that when I say my little girl, I mean you, right?" I questioned.

With that she immediately perked up with a huge smile on her face, lines in her fur slightly darker due to her crying, but an all in all overjoyed look on her face.

"Hey storm"

Storm was caught off guard by the sudden serious tone in my voice.

"Yes master?"

"Lets keep this a secret. The megastone thing. I don't want the girls getting jealous. I want to keep this, to keep us, a secret" I whispered.

I knelt down and pulled her into a deep, love filled kiss. The kiss lasted around a minuet, a minuet of raw emotion. Prodding and exploring her mouth, feeling her tongue against mine showing her how I felt in this transaction of love. I finally broke the kiss leaving a strand of saliva connecting our mouths.

"okay master" she panted back

"I love you Storm"

"Master.. I love you too!" She yelped happily

"Okay we had better get back to the site, were all hungry"

I said while picking up as much firewood as I could carry

"oh and master, maybe tonight after lunch you can have dessert" she teased shaking her ass seductively

"maybe" I said with a grin

"now come on, these things are giving me splinters" I whined as I hefted the wood towards the site. After a short walk back I tossed some of the firewood on the coal bed.

"Flareon, let vulpix get this one" I stated nicely. Vulpix smiled and trotted happily in front of me facing the wood. She inhaled and blew white hot flames onto the wood, sticking her butt up as high as possible for leverage giving me full view of her sex and tailhole. She stood in that position much longer than she needed to, and I think it was on purpose. I couldn't help but stare at her dripping wet cunt. Then, as if I needed anymore evidence that my vulpix was trying to seduce me, I noticed she had stopped blowing flames. She was just laying there face down butt up, shaking her ass. I walked up to her and rammed one finger in her soaking wet cunt feeling her juices run down my hand and hearing her muffled moan. I leaned forward with my finger still in her slit.

"later" I said pulling my finger out of her

"pix.. pix.. pix.." she panted.

"stay awake a few hours past bedtime and ill continue" I offered

"pix" she said happily

The girls were out getting the fish I stored a half a mile away, that way if a wild ursaring or stoutland caught the scent and followed it me and the girls wouldn't be in immediate danger. About 5 minuets later they had retuned with the fish, two for each of us. We all enjoyed a well-deserved meal. After that I returned all my pokemon to their capsules an hour earlier than usual. I was going to make something. As my pokemon were gone I shuffled through my underpacked bag and found a golden necklace with a fake Tyranitarite fitted into it. With a little effort and some frustration I managed to fit the megastone into the necklace. Afterwards I took my old metal watch and removed the gears and batteries and all the internal mechanisms as well as the face off the watch. At this point it was a hollowed out circle about an inch in diameter. I tried to fit the megastone in with no success, the watch was too big. I decided to do a little home forging. I set the watch into the fire and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing.

"Dammit, the fire isn't hot enough. Welp, plan B it is" I said reaching towards vulpix's pokeball.

"hey girl I need a favor. My watch broke and I need to bend it back to shape but the fire isn't hot enough. Could you help?'

"Pix" vulpix said seductively as she held up her tails and stuck her ass out

"so that's what you want eh? Okay"

I walked up to her and placed her on my chest with her sex facing me. I playfully nudged at her cunt with my tongue making her shiver all over. That's when I grabbed her by the hips and started grinding her cunt on my tongue making her scream in ecstacy and buck her hips. She moaned at the sensation of my tongue rubbing her most sensitive spots, soon enough I let my hands relax as she was grinding her sex against my face on her own now fucking my face as hard as she could, she was lost in the waves of pleasure. Her moans grew louder and louder until she screamed at the top of her lungs at her climax. She stopped and caught her breath after that huge orgasm. I lifted her off of my face just enough to talk.

"So can you help me?" I smirked

"Pix.. vul.. i.. I need more master! More!"

Her talking caught me off guard. I guess fucking is the quickest way to bond.

"master I want your cock. Fuck me! i want you to fuck me until I cant breathe! Ram your cock deep inside of my cunt. Paint the inside of my pussy with your cum!"

I lifted vulpix up and off of me.

"as much as id like to, you are way to small. Id hurt you too much."

"I am too small aren't i.. fuck!" she yelped and hit the ground with her paw exposing a tiny potion of a glistening crystal. Suddenly she was bathed in light to the point that I had to look away. When I looked back I saw a sleek silver body much bigger that the vulpix in the spot before. The light hit her in a way that made her appear to glow.

"She mustve accidentally hit a fire stone. What are the odds."

"master.. I can take you in now" she cooed luring me with a wet silvery slit just begging to be fucked. I didn't hesitate I grabbed her by the hips and rammed my full length into her pussy. It was still just as tight if not tighter than when she was a vulpix, but since she was bigger I can stretch it more without hurting her. I relentlessly rammed into my new ninetales as hard and as fast as I possibly could sending tsunamis of pleasure through both of us.

"ohh.. oh master! Yes! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me! im such a little slut! You can fuck me anytime you want! Ohh! Harder master! I love feeling your hard cock slide in and out of my dripping wet pussy! Ohhh! Be rougher! Smak my ass! Pull my tails! Deeper! Ohh yes master!"

I began fucking her pussy even harder than I thought I could pulling her tails and smacking her ass, thrusting into her wet hot cunt. I was getting close and so was she. As I rammed into her she backed into me in sync.

"master im gunna cum! Cum with me! fill me with your hot seed!"

That was enough to drive me over the edge. I was pulling and spanking harder, ramming harder. I felt her pussy clamp on my cock as she rode her orgasm

"OHHH FUUUUUUU~UUHK OHH YES"

She shook violently as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. I though for sure she was done. But she kept her ass up.

"master, fuck my ass now! I need you cock in my tailhole! I want you to stretch my asshole out! If you though my pussy was tight then wait until youre in my ass!"

I couldn't resist. I grabbed her by the hips, my cock lubricated from precum and my ninetales juices, and rammed into her tight little butthole.

"YES YES YES OH FUCK YEAH. MMMM. MASTER ITS SO GOOD." I fucked her with all my might thrusting in and out of her tight tailhole. I reached under and started fingering her cunt. Making her scream in ecstacy. Both her holes filled by her master. She was going wild.

"OH YES FILL MY HOLES. FUCK ME. OH IM GUNNA CUM"

I decided to make it even better. I Moved my fingers then rammed 3 fingers in her pussy as I was fucking her asshole.

"more fingers master I want more. Your dirty little fuck-slut wants her pussy stretched to the limit"

With that I pulled my fingers out andrammed my entire fist in her pussy making her scream in pure orgasmic ecstacy I brutally fisted her pussy while my 6 ½ cock ravaged her ass, this went on for an hour in many different positions, ending im me cumming in her pussy 3 times and her ass 5 times. Finally I was wore out. I had no energy left in my cock. But ninetales wanted more and I was going to give it to her. I got on my knees shoved one hand in her pussy with ease due to the rough fist fucking earlier. I twisted it around and pulled it out. After I was lubed up I shoved my other hand in her pussy and the hand I had just lubricated in her asshole, double fisting and double penetration. She could only last 5 minuets with me pumping both hands in and out of her furiously until she had the biggest orgasm of her life, immense waves of pleasure washed over her body. She started squirting during this final orgasm, spraying her juices everywhere.

"hey ninetales, how about that fire?"

"after a pounding like that ill do anything for you master" she said as she inhaled and blew a torch like flame from her muzzle making the entire watch glow red hot. Ninetales was tired and weak, causing her normally sturdy legs to shake. She fell over on her side and drifted into a deep much-needed sleep.

However I didn't have the time to admire her beauty at the moment, I only had a few minuets for the metal to be malleable, I grabbed a wrench I found on the fishing trek and pounded it until the circle was only barely bigger than the keystone, placed the keystone in it, and hammered it until the keystone fit in snuggly. With the time I had left I hammered the metal links that actually attaches the watch to you and pounded it until it went from several links forming a band, to one solid bad of metal that fit me perfectly. Storm was going to love this. I was going to love this. And as long as I live. Ill love my pokemon.


End file.
